kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
YAY :D press edit to read and yes agreed with Havoc, time to archive YAY YOU :D The Template Limit on your Talk Page has been Surpassed You're going to need to archive your page, until then no more templates can be placed on this page. --JFHavoc CORRECT :D :I could do it for you, if you'd like. --JFHavoc :All finished, I've left the most recent conversations up for you. -- 22:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D Merry Christmas Merry Belated Christmas Re: Focus Me? Up All Night? On Vacation? Sig Your signature in the Keyblade War finals violates the new signature policy; it has images over 17px in size. Please resize or remove these images, or they will be changed. Thank you. -- 01:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) YAY :D A New Day Awakens, A New Year Begins Happy New Year Do YOU Love Ice-Cream??? }} Re: Happy New Year! Afternoon? MORNING?! TRY NIGHT XD }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=Dude it's like 5:10 here XD what ARE you talking about XD it is dark out XD hahaha. I'm good! I'm extremely glad you're so relaxed today :D And I've been spread that phrase around :D I've gotten several people to start using it :D lol it is SOOO epic XD. *LOL I'd like that but he'd have a time machice already prepared and have another self comeback from the past XD he is SUCH a history nerd XD lol but yea I mean the 2 page essay I have to write isn't that bad. The topic is relitively easy to elaberate on and it has the be size 12 times new roman double space and the heading takes up like almost half of the page so it's not that bad XD lol but still hes a scrooge and as a scrooge he is I say BAHHUMBUG to his history assignment (crumples up paper and throws it into the trash)...... (looks over at trash) AHHHHH BUT IT'S APPART OF MY TEST !.! (leaps for trash_misses_face-plants in ground) Ouch >.> ok forget that (gets up casualy walks over to barrel and takes paper out) lol *My real problem with the assignment though is that I'd rather talk to people like you instead of writing a history paper :P BEH. *And yes I saw it :D I'M SOOOO PROUD :D I feel like a proud father watching his baby become a star :D lol I absolutely LOVE how you put it all!! It is XOWSAMEST :D And thank you for that :D te quiero tambien amigo mio! lets see if I get this right... Estas mi amigo de mejor.... did I kill it >.> lol perhaps dagger bitch was right spanish is not my thing XD}} }|— }|}} |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text= Dude for some stupid reason it looks like you have to archive again >.> You shouldn't though mine can hold a crap more templates than 40 >.> weird... Anyway: *Howdya like my new bubble I made??? I just HAD to have that picture in my talk bubble arsenal I just HAD to!! I mean it is just too priceless :D *Lol tru and I shall try not to XD *Yea I know but BEH XP it's on my page if ya wanna take a look. *Yes uhmm choice A XD LMFAO HAHA see XD and tru lol but yea I just lazy I suppose. Sorry for the VERY late responce. I was making the bubble ^^}} }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=I know doesn't he ^^ XD I couldn't resist XD *HEY WHY DOES YOURS WORK >.> aghh ,_, dumb stupid THINGS always gadda make life fricken difficult(muttermuttermuttermuttermutter) :P lol *LOL I really do appreciate the genture but really don't worry about it I've learned that crap 2 times already XD I "Got it memorized!" XD XD XD and wait.... why would you be learning about that stuff o.O??? I don't remember Argentina being involved in either wars.... of course last year I tended to drift off into my own little Roxas world and then the teacher would be all HELLO SUNSHINE and I'd b all O.O whatwherehuhwhen??? heh heh heh hi (teacher gives evil stare) pay attention.... (teacher turns back) same to you :P lol she caught me doing that to her once and she was like nice face wanna see mine and I was like no... no I'm good lol XD Ms. Lord was awesome XD *TRU and believe me the only things I'll keep in my memory are A things I'd need to know so, Yo hablo de tu, mi mejor amigo. (Hopefully that was right... it's supposed to say something like I talk to you, my best friend..... I know I most likely butchered that to all high hell but yea XD I die in that class XD) I know this one's right tho Te quiero amigo mio :D I'm working on the essay now lol I will take about 10 minutes lol but dont let that stop you from talking to me :D}}